Bishop
"Hard, professional, greedy and cunning - a loner who has trouble trusting anyone other than himself. After three tours in 'Nam, he's come home with new attitudes about his mind and body. Bishop is a guy who nurtures a carefully-controlled ambition, together with a passion for killing and destruction." ―''Driver: Parallel Lines'' Manual description. Bishop is a character featured in Driver: Parallel Lines. He was first seen in a cinematic cutscene after the mission "Last Chance", and killed in 2006 in a duel where he drove an APC. Description 1978 Era TK first meets Bishop after Slink had bought TK an apartment unit in New York. He informs TK that Corrigan, the leader of the criminal organization, sent him to work with TK to help break out a criminal mastermind and acquaintance named Candy, who is serving an unspecified amount of time in jail at Riker's Island for unexplained reasons. TK helps Bishop to do so by stealing a Prison Van, before later scaring a security guard working at Rikers Island to get important information on the prison's layout. Having done so, the break out turns out to be a success, as TK manages to break out Candy without difficulty. Bishop, alongside TK, Slink and The Mexican later help kidnap Rafael Martinez, a prominent Colombian cocaine dealer, on the orders of Corrigan. They also manage to gain the ransom money, only for the gang, including Bishop, to betray TK and frame him for murdering Rafael, which Corrigan had done after Rafael had refused to take an offer. 2006 Era By 2006, Bishop had become a wealthy heroin dealer, having bought himself a mansion in New York, married off to a trophy wife, and co-owned Slink's adult stores and is helping him distribute drugs around New York. With the help of Ray, TK manages to destroy the adult stores, before destroying the drug distribution around the city. Bishop later calls TK, asking him to meet him at his mention to a one-on-one duel to "finish things". TK arrives at the house, only to be greeted by Bishop in his armored APC tank, giving Bishop an unfair advantage. However, despite the advantage, Bishop's APC is later destroyed by TK, killing him. Appearance 1978 Era Bishop is a shown as a tall middle-aged man of African-American descent and former member of the Military. He is shown to feature several facial hair around his chin and mouth, sideburns, and his black hair is done in an afro style, smaller than Slink's. He wears a grey turtleneck shirt, a black leather jacket, khaki pants and black formal shoes. 2006 Era Bishop is shown to be much taller than he was in 1978, and his appearance has drastically aged, which may have also been a factor of his drug addiction. What remains of his now-graying hair is done in a buzz-cut style, while his facial hair is shown to be receeding. He wears a beige suit with a white shirt and white wingtips. Appearances in missions *Last Chance (first seen, post-mission cinematic) *Paddy Wagon (Boss) *Turning the Screw (Boss) *Jail Break (Boss) *Gate Crasher (Post-mission cinematic) *Bishop (Killed) Category:Characters Category:Driver: Parallel Lines Characters Category:Antagonists